hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambitionz Az a Ridah
Ambitionz Az a Ridah is a song released by Deuce on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. It is a cover of 2Pac's song of the same name. Official Lyrics Hollyhood in the building Haha, haha Aye, yo, Deuce, where the pistols at? And I won't deny it, I'm a straight rider You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees And I won't deny it, I'm a straight rider You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees I pray the Lord will tell ‘em all to forgive me for my sins Not a ticket to heaven, just for my unborn kids I'm addicted to the fast life, money, and drugs Plus you can't forget the bitches in Cali' showing us love I smoke weed, pop pills, never catch me shoot up I'm a product of prison, behind walls is where I grew up Getting money, fucking bitches, bowing down to no man Nine Lives newsflash, get with the program Ain't nobody invincible, anybody can get it It ain't fuck the world, homie, it's the people that's in it And if you a rat, homie, I got a pistol for that All that wolfing in my ear, where the paperwork at? When you think it's all over, lights out, I'm gone I got Nine Lives, homie, correct me if I'm wrong All eyes on me till I return The Truth, nothing else, my word is my bond And I won't deny it, I'm a straight rider You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees And I won't deny it, I'm a straight rider You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees Leaders ain't got no fucking mercy for their enemies Plus I'm living all your fucking dreams and your fantasies I got some G's that'll wake you up and take a felony I got some G's that'll break you, I’m becoming Makaveli, whoa Don't get it twisted, I'm just trying to keep it friendly, yo Go to church, keep it real, that's my antidote "But Aron, I just wanna be in Hollywood Undead, though I think I'm really cool 'cause I can sip on 4-0's Until my mommy gets real mad at me and sends me home" I'm everything everyone wanted to be In Hollywood, everybody keeps on calling for me It's a disgrace, you ain't even got a bed or TV, ha I turn bitches into monkeys and apes Voodoo dolls, brass knuckles, I got magic for days If I can smell your girl's vagina from a mile away Then I can give you brain damage on any given day And I won't deny it, I'm a straight rider You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees And I won't deny it, I'm a straight rider You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees (What! What What! What!) Now I'm a vet so you can bet that I'mma do what I gotta do The thug in me, nigga, got me sporting this powder blue Bailing through, niggas hate the color but fuck ‘em, dawg Real keep it real, I don't bang, I set it off Ain't got hood love so I grew through this bitch Like it don't mean shit, still trying to get rich Ain't got bad habits so I'm pleasing my addictions With a chronic and convalesce eight along with these bitches I'm hood, homie, so all eyes on me When I'm balling down the block, that's why I'm glued to my Glock And bring pain like rain, fuck a umbrella It's GML in this bitch, so when you fucking tell it Say it right, Big Snype don't fuck around I'm on the block and got it locked like Nino Brown And I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees And I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah You don't wanna fuck with me 'Cause you's a bitch just like the police And I remember you was begging on your knees Yeah, I know you mad, homie But you still can't see me Yeah, Nine Lives, Undead, GML You know you love this shit, yeah Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals ;Additional *Snype - vocals *The Truth - vocals Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, this song is in no way a diss towards Hollywood Undead. Deuce wrote this song with Nine Lives before his departure from Hollywood Undead. *This was Deuce's first song recorded and written with Nine Lives. Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title not after Lyrics (Deuce) Category:Covers (Deuce)